This disclosure relates to navigation using a mobile device.
Navigation systems have begun to include functionality for inclusion of traffic data overlaying a navigation interface. Such navigation systems, however, provide little intelligence other than the ability to navigate from an origination point to a destination point. Because users often have some intelligence about routes to a location, in many instances users ignore navigation routes provided by the navigation system in favor of the routes the user knows. Additionally, current navigation systems do not readily facilitate navigation to a destination if a user desires to travel a different route while enroute on the route recommended by the navigation system.